


The delinquent and the abused

by Irondragon4



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Bullying, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irondragon4/pseuds/Irondragon4
Summary: Not all families get along. Some don't care about each other but they still stay together for unknown circumstances. A divorce is too expensive. They prefer the relationship they are in. It is unknown to anyone but themselves.Children have a hard time. They don't choose the circumstances they are born into.This is the case for Miyu Kaminari.When a classmate takes notice of the shy girl, things take a change but is it for the better or the worst.
Relationships: Osoro Shidesu/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	1. Prologue

Miyu's pov

Everything had been fine. We were having a nice day out, looking around the shops, having fun. I don't understand where it went wrong. We got home. Mum and dad sent me up to my room. Then there was yelling. Lots of yelling. The yelling got louder. Followed by crashing. When I went downstairs mum's favorite vase had been smashed into the floor. She said grandma gave it to her. I looked at the broken pottery, the blue chunks spread out across the carpet. I stepped over them and wandered into the living room. Dad was staring in front of him, slouching in his chair.  
"Daddy?" I asked, head tilted down slightly so that strands of hair covered my face. Dad ignored me, not looking up.   
"Daddy?" I asked again, stepping closer to his chair.   
"Shut up Miyu. Go to your room" he ordered, not looking over at me.   
"But where's mummy?" I asked, looking around to see if I could see her but I didn't.   
"I said go to your room!" he snapped, standing up from his chair. I let out a small squeak.   
"Kano!" someone yelled, I backed up as mum walked over to dad. I slowly stumbled back to thee doorway, unsure of what was happening. The yelling started again. They yelled nasty words at each other. Words I didn't understand. Why were they fighting? Did I do something wrong? Dad looked at me.   
"What are you staring at? Go to your room!" he ordered. I squeaked and ran to my room, hiding under my blankets in hopes they would protect me. Maybe this is just one bad thing. Maybe things will get better if I leave it alone.

______________

Things didn't get better. The fighting got worse. It started with just mean words but as the months went by, mum and dad started hurting each other. Dad started going out a lot, as did mum. Both of them always returned snelling different and they always got mad at each other. They yelled stuff about coming home drunk and sleeping with other people. I didn't understand what they were talking about. One day I worked together the courage to ask why they were always fighting. Both of them turned on me. Mum had that strange smell on her and her face was flushed. Dad just looked mad. They stopped yelling at each other but instead they started yelling at me. I got yelled at until I ran into my room and hid under my covers. It kept getting worse from then on. Mum and dad spent less time around each other so often -especially when they had that strange smell which was becoming more and more common- instead of fighting with each other, they would start breaking stuff. I stayed in my room when they were like this. It scared me. I didn't understand what was going on. Mum and dad started yelling at me after a while when I had asked why they weren't spending as much time around each other. I asked them separately but they still had the same reaction. Yelling. When I asked a third time, that was when things really turned bad. Both of them got really mad. They had been in the same room at the time although both of them weren't acknowledging each other's existence. I asked why they were always angry with each other. They both turned on me. Dad called me a word I didn't know. He said that I must be brain dead or something like that. Mum was also yelling at me but I didn't know why. What had I done wrong? Was it wrong to ask questions? Is that why I was getting yelled at. Dad raised his hand and hit me with it on the face. I stood still. I didn't know what to do. Why did dad hit me? Was I being punished. Out of pure instinct, I ran to my room, once again hiding under my covers which had become a common occurrence for me. After that, I started getting hit more often. It was single hits at first, not leaving any major damage other than a few minor bruises. But slowly, they started getting more aggressive. They would barge into my room, having that smell on them which I was now accustomed to. Dad would even have a thin white bit of paper hanging from his mouth which Hadd a trail of smoke sometimes. They would storm over to me -if I was ever hiding under my covers, rip those off- and hit me. They would yell and then hit me again. It got worse from there. It got worse and worse as I got older and I just accepted it. I didn't fight back. I prepared myself. When I got into my teens, finally understanding most, if not all of the insults thrown my way, things become the worst. Mum and dad were still together which I couldn't understand. They clearly hated each other at this point. Anytime they saw each other they would yell and hurt the other. If it was only one of them and I happened to be around in the moment that their anger was the worst, I was the punching bag. I would have my head grabbed and slammed into the wall, I would be pushed or kicked. I'd have the nearest item thrown at me - sometimes it was the remote control, other times it was an ashtray or a beer can or even a wine bottle or a glass- I could never predict when they would be in a foul mood so I was just on edge 24/7. I couldn't get a break. Even my sleep was restless. I had no way of escape. I was trapped into something that I never wanted.


	2. Chapter 1

Osoro's pov

I walked out of class, prepared to go to stand outside the furnace. There wasn't really anyone left in my class since they had all shuffled out when the bell had rang. I wouldn't run into someone in the halls. Except that I did. I walked out of class and straight away something slammed into me. I staggered to the side slightly but didn't fall while whoever had walked into me fell to the floor with a slight thump, papers flying everywhere. I turned to them.   
"Watch where you're going" I snapped. The person looked up at me with scared green eyes. Well. Eye. I couldn't see her other eye.  
"I-I'm s-sorry..... I... I didn't s-see you t-there" she mumbled, gathering together her papers. She slowly stood up, body bent over slightly and shoulders slumped. She avoided eye contact but stayed where she stood. She was shorter than I was and didn't appear to have a large body in general. Her clothes looked too big on her if anything.  
"What are you waiting for? An invitation. Why are you still here?" I asked, waving my hand in front of me. She flinched when I did that, her grip on the papers tightening and a slight whimper leaving her slightly parted lips.  
"S-sorry" she mumbled, turning around and walking off in the opposite direction as fast as possible. I clicked my tongue and walked off in the direction that I was going to head in, chewing the inside of my lip. I stood near the fernace until the end of the day. When the bell rang, I waited like 10 minutes before heading to class. I didn't bother paying attention in class, instead letting my mind wander. I started thinking about that girl before shaking my head. I thought about other things but my thoughts eventually trailed back to her. She was so small. She looked almost fragile. Her black hair had shone at the perfect angle, highlighting it. Her eyes were so deep. Why were they filled with fear? Did I cause it? I shook my head. I had to stop thinking about her. Didn't work. I kept thinking about her until the bell rang. I got up and left class, passing by another class on the second level. I looked into one of the classrooms. I saw that girl. She was putting stuff into her bag. Her table was a mess, scratched up with what I could barely make out as words. She finished packing her bag, leaving it at the side of her table so she could help with the cleaning. I stood where I was, watching her. She finished cleaning the floor and walked over to the door. She almost walked into me again but stopped when she released I was in front of her. She looked up for a second before trying to walk away. I grabbed her arm. She tensed up under my grip.  
"What's your name?" I ordered more than asked but I kept a bit of a more gentle tone then I normally did.  
"M-Miyu K-k-kaminari" she whispered loud enough for me to hear. I let go of her arm. She stayed where she was for a few seconds before walking away. I watched her walk down the hall, waiting until she was out of sight before I walked off.


	3. Chapter 2

Miyu's pov

I limped into school, trying my best to ignore the pain in my leg. Mum and dad were home together last night. I tried to hide out in my room but dad wasn't having it. He dragged me out of my room and practically threw me down the stairs. I didn't want to go to a doctor. I would just be wasting the doctor's time. I got to my shoe locker and swapped my shoes, leaning against the lockers so that it wouldn't hurt as much. Still hurt though. I closed my locker and walked up towards my classroom. I hovered outside it since I wasn't sure if Ronshaku and her friends would be at my desk. I slowly looked into the classroom before pulling my head back when I saw someone standing at my desk. That was just great. I had two options, wait for them to leave or go up and talk to them. I looked back into the classroom, trying to see who was standing at my desk. All I saw was a black coat and blond hair. I hid myself behind the wall completely again. A delinquent. Why was a delinquent at my desk? I didn't get much of a chance to think about it now since I heard laughing not to far from the classroom. I panicked. My first instinct was to hide. I shot into the classroom and slammed the sliding doors closed, eyes squeezed shut and breathing faster from my panic. It was only when I heard footsteps behind me that I remembered that there had also been someone in the classroom. My entire body froze up. My mouth went dry when I heard the footsteps stop next to me. My entire body was shaking violently. I lowered my arms from the door slowly and turned around just as slow. A hand was placed roughly next to my head. I was looking up into deep brown eyes. My shaking was becoming a lot more violent and the pain in my leg is worsing. I'm not sure how long I can last. Now that I could see her face, I knew who I was looking at. Osoro Shidesu. The delinquent leader. I wanted to shrink up and hide. Out of all the people that could have been at my desk, it had to be one of the most intimedating people in the school. I must have done something to make her mad at me. Maybe it was when I walked into her yesterday. I was probably going to get beaten up. That's fine. I'm used to it. If I can still move afterword then maybe I'll just throw myself off the roof. Not like anyone would miss me anyway. Shidesu reached out a hand and I closed my eyes preparing for a strong impact. I did feel her hand on my face, just not how I expected. I opened my eyes, looking into hers with confusion. She wasn't looking at my eyes. She was looking at my cheek, fingers gently tracing over my cheekbone. Then it hit me. Not only did my cheekbones show strongly but I had a bruise on my cheek.  
"That wasn't there yesterday" I heard her whisper, her hand not moving from my face. Wait, she knew it wasn't there yesterday? How? We were only in contact for a few minutes. Does she pay that much attention to everyone? I looked up at her face again. This time she looked into my eyes, brown on green.   
"H-hello?" I asked in a mumble and a stutter. Her eyes flicked down to my leg then back up to me. She let go of my face and pulled her other hand back. I could just barely make out a slight splash of colour over her cheeks and nose. She stares at me for a few more minutes before walking down the classroom and out the other door. I stayed where I was for another minute, contemplating what just happened before I limped over to my desk. I looked down at my desk. My eyes widened. All the words that had been scratches onto my desk previously, words that resonated in my mind - such as worthless, ugly and fat- had been scraped over, leaving just scraped marks on my desk. There was only one thing left and I had never seen it before. The words 'you matter' were scratched into the wood. Did Shidesu do that? Why? I looked at the door she had left from but didn't see her. My stomach felt extremely fluttery and my face felt warm. What was going on?


	4. Chapter 3

Osoro's pov

I stood at the gates, watching the other students walk by. I wasn't interested in them. I only cared about one girl. Every student had already filled out of the gates but I had seen Kaminari yet. I noticed someone walked towards the gates, head tilted down and hands grasping her back straps. I waited until she was closer before walking over. I placed one hand on her shoulder. She flinched, but didn't turn to look at who was behind her. I could tell she was scared, her entire body was shaking.   
"You're coming with me" I stated. She looked at me this time. I started walking. She was doing her best to keep pace with me but between the fact she was shorter than me and that she was limping it was hard. I slowed down, walking at a pace that she would be comfortable with. While we were walking, I felt something splash onto my nose, then another. It was raining. I looked at Kaminari. She was shaking, not having anything other than her shirt. I sighed, pulling off the jacket that always sat on my shoulders. I dropped it on her head. She turned to look at me. I just kept walking, trying not to look at her. We reached my house. I removed my shoes, leaving them at the doorway and walking in. Kaminari did the same, slowly pulling the jacket off from her head. I walked into the kitchen, looking through the fridge. There was plenty of leftovers. I picked up some of the tubs and started heating them up in the microwave. While that was heating up, I walked back over to Kaminari who was standing in the middle of the room, hand leaning on a table.   
"You can sit on the couch" I told her. She looked at me before limping over to the couch and sitting down. I got the first aid kit from the bathroom and brought it back into the living room. I sat down, opening the first aid kit. She looked down at my hands. I picked up a cotton ball, dosing it in cleaning fluids before bringing it up to her face. She flinched when I started cleaning the bruise on her face. I finished cleaning it up, putting the cotton ball on the table.   
"I need to see your leg" I stated.   
"M-my leg I-is fine" she objected, fiddling with the hem of her skirt. I sighed.  
"I'm not taking no as an answer" I stated. She flinched before slowly moving her leg towards me. I pulled down the knee high socks she wore and looked at her leg. The ankle was pretty swollen, turning a red colour. I felt the ankle which resulted in a yelp from Kaminari. I looked at her. She realised what she'd done and looked down to her lap. I turned my attention back to her ankle.   
"You've either fractured or sprained your ankle" I explained.   
"I'll brace it so you can walk a bit better" I added. I got some splints and fixed them into place, wrapping a bandage around yer ankle. Once done, I got up.   
"I have leftovers" I stated, walking to the kitchen. I served up two plates, bringing them back to the couch, handing one to Kaminari. She hesitated for a few seconds, looking between me and the plate like I was going to take it away from her or something. When she'd assured herself that she wasn't going to have the food taken, she started to eat the food. She ate every bit of food on her plate, looking ready to be sick when she was finished. She lifted her closed fist to her mouth, one hand over her stomach.   
"If you need to, you can use the bathroom" I sighed. She shook her head. I raised an eyebrow. I looked at her empty plate then back to her. Did she eat all of that food because she hasn't eaten in a while or is it because she's stockpiling food because she thinks she isn't getting any anytime soon? Both options were plausible with how slim she was. She was clearly having a hard time keeping the food in her stomach. I got up, helping her to her feet and bringing her to the bathroom. Within seconds of reaching the bathroom, everything she had eaten came up into the toilet. I kneeled next to her, pulling her hair back and rubbing one hand up and down her back.  
"Sorry" she mumbled, chin leaning on the toilet bowl.   
"Don't be. I gave you too much just next time I give you food, don't eat all of it. If you're full. Stop" I advised her.  
"N-next time?" she squeeked. I looked at her. She seemed confused. I pulled her close to me, letting her lean against my chest. She tensed up for a few seconds before relaxing.  
"You're soft" she mumbled, eyes half closed.   
"If you need some sleep then just sleep. I won't mind" I assured her. Her eyes fell closed completely, leaning against my chest. I tried to calm the heat rising to my face. She was so cute, leaning against my chest. I ran my hand through her hair. It was starting to get grubby but it was still soft. I gently lifted her up bridle style and walked to my room. I changed her into one of my tops which was way to big for her but it would do. I turned away for a second, she was so cute sleeping in my shirt with a slight bit of drool. I sat on the bed, running my hands through her hair. This was nice.


	5. Chapter 4

Miyu's pov

I opened my eyes quickly, scanning my surroundings. All I remembered was passing out and I really hope that I hadn't passed out in the middle of the street and taken to some random stranger's house again. When I looked around, I definitely wasn't in my room. This didn't even look like my house. I heard mumbling and felt something shift behind me. A chill went up my spine and I squeaked. I turned my head around to look but couldn't quite see this person's face. They had their arms wrapped around my waist, one hand left open on the mattress and the other gripping onto my hip. I looked at the open hand. This person had rather large hands so my first guess was that a guy was holding onto me. As for what I was wearing, I had an oversized black t-shirt. It was short sleeved and had a rather gothic pattern on it. Something I didn't even have in my wardrobe in my size. Then again, I only had like 2 shirts for weekend wear which were a little tight around my chest- which wasn't even that big to begin with- and very loose in my midsection and waist. I did my best to turn onto my back which actually worked. Unfortunately the head of the person holding me fell into my lap. My entire face flushed. I could see who was holding me now. It was Shidesu. All of it hit me like a train after that. I had fallen asleep on her chest. My face got even more flushed. I probably looked like a tomato. She began to stir and I let out a squeak before covering my mouth. She opened her eyes and sat up, blinking a few times before looking at me. Her entire body stiffened.  
"Sorry" she mumbled before swinging her legs out of the bed and getting up. I waited a few minutes before getting out of the bed. When I finally walked out of the bedroom, I saw Shidesu serving some breakfast onto two plates. She put them on the coffee table, sitting down on the couch. I sat down, trying to pull the shirt down past my thighs but that wasn't happening. I looked at the plate. It was a small portion but it was food. I felt my eyes begin to dampen. This was the first time I'd woken up in a random house - or even my own house- where I was given two meals and I didn't have any bruises or cuts. I couldn't hold back the tears and they just started flowing down my face.  
"Your crying. Why are you crying? Are you in pain?" Shidesu asked, sounding worried, confused and surprised. I shook my head.  
"Then what?" she asked.   
"No one's been this kind to me in years" I whimpered, the tears coming stronger. She just sat, staring at me as I cried my eyes out on her couch. This was probably the most awkward situation I could be in right now but at this moment, I didn't care.  
"Why are you crying about it?" she asked.   
"I guess I needed this" I mumbled, running my hand up and down my arm which was actually feeling kind of cold. I felt arms wrap around me and I was pulled into a warm chest. I snuggled into it. It was the kind of comfort that I craved and I didn't want it to stop. It eventually did since both of us had to get ready for school but I felt a little better, having a full belly and letting some emotions out that weren't negative.


	6. Chapter 6

Osoro's pov

I looked around the corridors of the school, trying to be descrite. Kaminari had wandered off when we reached school and I had no idea where she'd gone but I felt an urge to find her. I found myself on the third floor, peaking into the empty classrooms. I knew that she wasn't a third year and that her classroom was on the first floor but I hadn't found her anywhere on the first floor. I walked past class 3-2, ready to walk back down the stairs when I heard laughing coming from one of the toilets. I turned to the toilets, walking towards it. When I was closer, I could recognise Ronshaku and her friends as the ones laughing. I walked into the small corridor that weaved around into the toilets. I walked right up to the gap that sat at the end of the small corridor and looked inside. I could just see Ronshaku's shoes which were next to someone else's shoes. The other person's feet were twitching slightly while the other 4 girls were laughing. Ronshaku steppedd back and whoever was in the stall began coughing violently. I was about to step in when another one of the girls splashed water from one of the tubs used to clean the school at the end of the day before throwing the tub itself at this person. I stepped forward, still not getting a good look at who was in the stall. The girls turned to me, their laughing quickly dying down. They looked at each other before scampering out of the bathroom. An advantage of being the delinquent leader, people are easily scared. I walked further forward, finally seeing who was in the stall.  
"Kaminari?" I asked, keeping a gentle tone. She looked up at me, her entire body shaking. She was drenched in water, a bruise begining to form on her cheek, her hair dripping with water and a slight trickle of water trailing down from her lips. I knealt down in front of her. She flinched when I reached out a hand. I placed it on her shoulder. I pulled my coat off and gently placed it over her shoulders, fastening the top button to keep it on her shoulders. She looked at me, hands absentmindedly grabbing onto either side of the coat and pulling it tighter around herself.  
"Why?" she mumbled.   
"Why what?" I asked.   
"Why help me again?" she asked although it was little over a whisper. I pulled her close, placing a hand on the back of her head, ignoring the water that dribbled onto my hand when I pressed against her hair slightly.  
"Because you're worth helping" I whispered in her ear. She squeaked, face pressing into my chest again.   
"You like doing that, don't you" I chuckled, my other arm wrapping around her waist and hand securing itself on her hip.  
"Thank you" she whimpered. I looked down.   
"No need to thank me. You deserve better than what's happening to you now" I assured her. She moved one hand onto my shirt, tightly gripping onto it.   
"Do you want to stay at mine again tonight?" I offered. She tensed, shaking her head.  
"Well, your welcome to come over if you need to" I explained. She nodded slowly.


	7. Chapter 6

Miyu's pov

Osoro walked beside me after school. She had insisted that if I didn't want to come over to her's that I at least let her walk me home. I couldn't argue against her so here I was, being walked back to my house by the scholl's delinquent leader.

What would my parents think? Actually. They probably wouldn't care. I looked at my feet, dreading the idea of going home but it's not like I had much of a choice. I didn't have anywhere else and I didn't want to impose on Osoro's kindness and drive her away.

I looked up at her. She was looking at all the buildings we passed, eyes fixing on some graffiti at one point. "You live here?" she asked, looking at me.

I shrugged. We reached my house and I stopped just outside the door. "Umm. Y-you can go now. This i-is my house" I mumbled, fiddling with my sleeve.

Osoro hesitated but slowly walked away. When she was gone, I walked up the steps to my door. The door was unlocked so I opened it as quietly as possible, closing it the same. Unfortunately, I had to go through the living room to get to the stairs and that's usually where mum and dad were.

There was no arguing or yelling so only one of them was home. I walked forward with caution, eyes focused in front of me. When the couch came into view, I could see mum's brown hair spread out over the back of the couch.

Mum was home and considering the time, dad would be back soon too.

The door slammed shut. Perfect timing. I shakily turned around, eyes focused down on my feet rather than on his face.

"What are you doing in my way?!" he demanded. I flinched at the loudness and harshness of his tone. "Move!" he spat, foot slamming against the floor.

I wanted to move so bad but my legs were shaking so violently that I couldn't make them move no matter how much I pleaded for them to move.

Dad got fed up pretty quickly, hand grabbing the side of my head and slamming it into the nearest object. The dresser used in the living room.

I crumbled to the floor, holding in the whimper of pain so that dad wouldn't go after me again. It hurt. It hurt so bad.

He stepped over me and stormed over to the couch, having spotted mum. I tilted my head down, shoulders shaking from the quite sobs I was making.

The yelling started followed by thuds. I gripped onto my shirt tightly, hands shaking horribly. "What are you whimpering about?!" mum demanded. I knew she was talking to me but I couldn't answer. I was too scared.

She yelled something else before a plate of half eaten food was thrown att my face, smashing on impact and cutting my cheeks.

I flinched and closed my eyes at the stinging. Today was great. Maybe Ronshaku should have just let me drown in the toilet. Not like I had any dignity at this point. I lost that along with a lot of other things a long time ago.

They continued yelling while I just stayed put on the floor until they were finished. There was food all over my hair and face and even my clothes, I had cuts on my face and the side of my head was bleeding and I had a bloody nose. Not like I wasn't used to it by now but it still hurt every time.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Osoro's** _ _**pov** _

I walked over to the stairs to the second floor, being like 15 minutes late. I took one step onto the steps before freezing at the sound of someone crying. I looked around but saw no one. The noise continued.

I listened to the sound and pinpointed it in the room next to the stairs. I slowly walked over and looked in the room. I saw someone with black hair sat behind a box. Kaminari.

I walked into the room, slowly sitting down next to her. She tensed up, arms gripping onto her skirt tightly and head tilted down with her hair covering her face.

"Kaminari? Is everything alright?" I asked. She didn't answer, her shoulders slumping down further than they already were.

I placed one hand under her chin and lifted her head up to face me. There was a few cuts which had crusted blood on them scattered on her face and one side of her hair looked like there was dried blood on it.

"What happened?" I asked, running my finger over one of the cuts. She flinched, looking at me with fearful eyes. "I won't hurt you if you tell me. I promise" I assured her.

"It was............. I slipped on the floor and hit my face on the plate I-I'd been carrying" she mumbled, eyes averted to pay attention to her hands which were fiddling with her sleeves

"Kaminari. Please tell me the truth. I want to help" I explained. She kept her gaze on her hands. "I-I got a pushed into a d-dresser and a p-plate thrown at m-me" she mumbled, fiddling with her sleeves.

I went silent. This had to have been last night. The blood is too dry to be this morning and it would have been washed away with her tears.

I pulled her face to look at me. She looked confused. I leaned my forehead against her, eyes closed. "Kaminari. You are always free to come back to my house no matter the circumstances. Even if you just don't want to go back to yours" I assured.

She shook her head. "Why not?" I asked. "I d-don't want to i-i-impose and you'll get really a-annoyed with me after a while" she stuttered.

"You aren't imposing. I want you to be safe. I would much rather have you in my house than somewhere where you feel unsafe" I explained to her.

She leaned into me. "Why are y-you so nice to me? I-I'm just a nobody" she whimpered, more tears threating to fall.

The words caught in my throat. I knew why but I couldn't tell her. She wasn't in any state of mind to know. At least not right now.

"Because I care" I told her. It wasn't a lie but also wasn't the full truth. That would just have to do for now.


	9. Chapter 8

Miyu's pov

I stayed hidden from everyone as they walked out of the school, waiting for all of them to be gone before walking over to my shoe locker. I slipped off the shoes meant for school and put on my worn down trainers. When I closed the door to my locker, I got a fright when I saw someone standing beside me.

I raised my arms above my head, knees knocking together repeatedly. A hand was placed on my arm and pushed it down. I looked to see Shidesu. I bit my lip, my hands going down to fumble with my skirt in a feeble attempt to hide the shaking of my legs.

"Ummm...... hi Shidesu. I didn't see you there" I mumbled, aggressively twisting the fabric of my skirt around my hands. "You coming or are we just gonna stand around the shoe lockers all night?" she joked, raising an eyebrow. "Where?" I asked, confused.

"My place" she reminded. I bit my lip. "I don't know. I think I'll just go back home" I mumbled. Her expression softened. "Kaminari, I'm not going to get mad if you keep coming over. I've said this. I'm offering because I don't mind if you keep coming over. I-" she stopped before she finished that sentence and I didn't have the courage to ask her what she wanted to say so I kept my mouth shut instead.

I looked down at my feet, shuffling them about. I saw Shidesu reach out her hand, linking it with mine before pulling me forward. I don't think it was supposed to be very hard but since I'm a lot smaller than she is I was pulled right into her.

I quickly backed up. "I-I'm sorry. T-that was my fa-" a finger placed over my lips cut me off. "There is no need to apologize. You haven't done anything wrong" she assured me. I blinked at her. "Come on. Before we get thrown out by the teachers" she laughed slightly. I felt a smile on my lips and a small giggle. It had been a while since I'd laughed or smiled.

"Your laugh is cute" she complemented. I blushed, trying to hide it in my hair. "Don't be embarrassed. It's true" she smiled. I felt my blush intensify. I stepped closer, tightening my grip on her hand. It was rough but felt nice against my hands. I felt safe like this.


	10. Chapter 9

Miyu's pov

I sat on the couch in Shidesu's house, knees pulled up to my chest and face buried in them. "Food should be finished in about 20 minutes. Hope you don't mind waiting" she sighed. I felt the dip of the couch when she sat down and I looked, hair falling into my face more than it already did.

She looked at me. "Everything alright? Is something troubling you?" she asked, seeming to realize that my posture and silence weren't a god thing. I nodded my head quickly, not wanting to talk about it.

An arm being placed over my shoulders surprised me and I flinched slightly. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you" she apologized. I kept my muscles tense but didn't object. Instead I stared at my hands, fiddling with them.

"If something's bothering you then you can talk to me about it" she explained. "I......" I started, keeping my gaze fixed down. I bit my lip. "I-its nothing" I mumble, looking at the arm of the couch which seemed extremely interesting all of a sudden.

Shidesu didn't try to get anything, instead falling silent. Eventually the food was finished and I was handed a small plate of noodles and chicken. I eat all of my plate, gently placing the empty plate on the wooden coffee table.

Shidesu took the plate into the kitchen alongside her own, dropping them into the sink. She then turned to me. "Its getting late. How about we get some rest" she offers. I nod, slowly standing up.

She provides me with another one of her shirts to wear. I put it on and sit down on her bed. When Shidesu walks over to the bed and settles down with the light off, I feel an arm finding its way over my waist.

I gulp but wait until I'm sure she's asleep. When I hear the change in her breathing I slip out of the bed and over to the coat hanger at the door. I rummage in one of the pockets, my fingers brushing over the small plastic bottle. I pull out the little bottle that held the small round pill, looking over it.

While waiting for Shidesu to return from the shop, the collar of her jacket was aggressively tugged and I was pulled into a more secluded area of town. I looked at who had pulled me away. A girl with dark hair that was held in a ponytail was in front of me, one hand holding onto my face. She was looking at me with cold grey eyes.

My legs shook in fear. I didn't know who this was but she obviously didn't like me and from the uniform, she went to my school. She reached into her back pocket, pulling out a small plastic bottle. I looked at it.

She let go of my face, wrapping her now free fingers around my wrist and pulling my hand out. The small bottle was forced into my hand. I blinked. "Take it when you're alone. If you don't take it tonight then I'll kill you" she hissed. I opened my mouth to object. "Don't you want all your pain to be over. You're only holding others back and being a burden" she added, turning to walk away.

The sound of giggling caught my attention before I could say anything. I shoved the bottle into the pocket, turning to leave only to be pushed into the wall by Ronshaku.

I turn to look at the slightly open door of Shidesu's room. My eyes were slightly wet when I turned back to face the bottle. I unscrewed the lid of the bottle, dropping the small circular object into the palm of my hand.

I hesitated, hands shaking before I put it into my mouth. My teeth grazed the surface of the pill and I felt a strange liquid that tasted awful on my tongue just before I swallowed. I stood in place for a few seconds, waiting for anything to happen.

I looked at a clock, watching the seconds tick by into minutes. I sat on the couch, legs shaking now that I'd been standing for a while. After sitting down for a few seconds, my head was starting to hurt despite the low light. I placed my head on the arm of the couch, eyes half closed. Maybe I could just sleep and this would be over.


	11. Chapter 10

Osoro's pov

I opened my eyes, my room still dark. The first thing I noticed was that Kaminari was gone. I sat up, looking around the room while my eyes adjusted.

I reached for my phone which was on the bedside cabinet and looked at the time. 12:49. Nearly midnight. I rubbed my eyes from the bright light of my phone before getting out of the bed. I walked out of the room and found Kaminari who was sat on the couch, head resting on the arm.

I walk over. "Kaminari?" I ask, sitting down next to her. She lifted her head slightly but didn't respond. She looked ready to collapse any second.

I looked her over but didn't find any sign of an injury. I stood up, looking around the room. I step forward but feel something under my foot.

I bend over and pick up what I'd stepped on. An open plastic bottle. Big enough to hold a few small pills in it. I looked back at Kaminari. Did she take whatever was in the bottle?

I grab her shoulders. "Kaminari. What was in that bottle?" I demand, holding her shoulders firmly. Her eyes are dropping and her head falling forward slightly.

I let go and she slumps onto the arm again. I quickly grab my coat before walking back over. No time to change. I have no idea what was in that pill but Kaminari needs a doctor soon.

I wrap her up in my coat before gently linking my hands under her knees and against her back.

I make sure to grab my wallet before leaving the house. I would never get to the nearest hospital on foot. Don't know why there is no hospital in town.

I stand at the bus stop, waiting for the bus to arrive which takes forever. When it finally arrives, I pay for two fairs and sit on the bus, holding Kaminari as close as possible.

She had fallen unconscious at this point, head resting on my chest. I ran my fingers through her hair, biting my lip nervously. I hope I can get to the hospital in time.


	12. Chapter 11

Osoro's pov

I opened my eyes, my room still dark. The first thing I noticed was that Kaminari was gone. I sat up, looking around the room while my eyes adjusted.

I reached for my phone which was on the bedside cabinet and looked at the time. 12:49. Nearly midnight. I rubbed my eyes from the bright light of my phone before getting out of the bed. I walked out of the room and found Kaminari who was sat on the couch, head resting on the arm.

I walk over. "Kaminari?" I ask, sitting down next to her. She lifted her head slightly but didn't respond. She looked ready to collapse any second.

I looked her over but didn't find any sign of an injury. I stood up, looking around the room. I step forward but feel something under my foot.

I bend over and pick up what I'd stepped on. An open plastic bottle. Big enough to hold a few small pills in it. I looked back at Kaminari. Did she take whatever was in the bottle?

I grab her shoulders. "Kaminari. What was in that bottle?" I demand, holding her shoulders firmly. Her eyes are dropping and her head falling forward slightly.

I let go and she slumps onto the arm again. I quickly grab my coat before walking back over. No time to change. I have no idea what was in that pill but Kaminari needs a doctor soon.

I wrap her up in my coat before gently linking my hands under her knees and against her back.

I make sure to grab my wallet before leaving the house. I would never get to the nearest hospital on foot. Don't know why there is no hospital in town.

I stand at the bus stop, waiting for the bus to arrive which takes forever. When it finally arrives, I pay for two fairs and sit on the bus, holding Kaminari as close as possible.

She had fallen unconscious at this point, head resting on my chest. I ran my fingers through her hair, biting my lip nervously. I hope I can get to the hospital in time.


	13. Chapter 12

Osoro's pov

When the bus finally arrived at the hospital, I got off and walked up to the emergency area. The room was filled with all sorts of people, some of them watching me as I walked in. I made my way to the desk.

The man behind it was typing on the computer while swirling coffee in his cup with his free hand. He turned to me, an eyebrow raising. "What is it?" he sighed, before taking a sip of his drink. "My friend took something and she's gotten sick" I explain, trying not to show any panic.

The guy picked up a phone, putting it to his ear while typing a number in. "Yeah, I have a kid that's eaten something that's made her sick....... yeah......Alright" he talks with the person on the other line. He uses his shoulder to hold the phone up while clicking a pen.

"Can you describe her symptoms for me?" he asks. "She wasn't responding, appeared really weak and fell unconscious on the way here" I explained. He repeats what I said to the person on the other end. "And name?" he asks. "Her name is Miyu Kaminari" I offer. He repeats it into the phone.

He says a few more things to the person on the other side before putting the phone down again. "Alright kid, go sit down over there. You'll be called through soon" he explains. I walk over to one of the empty seats, still holding Miyu close.

I placed my thumb over a spot on her neck, feeling for a pulse. It was there but very weak. I looked up at the door that led to the rest of the infirmary. It took about 20 minutes for someone to come out. A lady walked over.

"Are you Kaminari Miyu?" she asked. "That's my friend" I correct. She nods. "Come with me" she adds, turning around and started walking towards the double doors. I follow, being slightly taller than the doctor.

She brought me to a room and had me lay Kaminari down onto a bed. "Alright. I'm going to do a blood test. If I don't find anything then I will have to do other tests. If the sight of needles or blood makes you uncomfortable then it would be best for you to look away" The doctor explained, taking out a small sealed packet with a needle inside.

She put on a pair of white gloves before taking the needle out of the packet. She took a hold of Kaminari's wrist and pushed the needle in. She took the blood then dropped the needle into a plastic bag. "Stay here and don't touch anything" she orders before leaving the room.

I stared down at the floor, waiting for the doctor to come back. It felt like an eternity had passed when the doctor returned with a very worried look. I kept quiet when I saw someone else with her.

"You" the man who had walked in with her said, looking at me. I looked at him. "Do you know what it was Miss Kaminari ate?" he asked. I pulled out the small bottle that I had stuffed into a pocket. "I don't know but it was in this bottle" I replied, handing it over to him. He looked at the bottle for a few seconds before looking towards the doctor.

"She needs to be taken into immediate care" he explains, hoisting Kaminari off the bed and leaving the room. "Wait. What's wrong?" I asked but was ignored. The doctor followed him, shutting the door behind them.

I stared at the door, worry building up. That couldn't be a good sign that she was going to be alright.


End file.
